A robot is a complex assembly of sensory awareness, computational intelligence, and mobility. Sensory and intelligence systems can be easily designed for broad applications, similar to a computer system that can run various applications. Mobility drive systems, however, are typically highly specialized for specific environments.
To optimize maneuverability and stability, and to present a non-threatening appearance, a home consumer robot typically needs to be small (approximately toddler-sized). As a result, the stature of a home consumer robot is (typically) substantially shorter than a standing adult. When a user wants to interact with such a robot at a more convenient level, something closer to eye level, it is desirable for the user to be able to lift that robot onto a countertop or tabletop. However, a robot's drive system collects dirt and dust, and the robot can be heavy, making the lifting operation undesirable in many instances.